Fiction podcast
__NOEDITSECTION__ :For the podcast about Infinity Blade: Dungeons, see Dungeons Podcast. The Infinity Blade Fiction Podcast is a podcast that details several aspects of the Infinity Blade universe that had not been known to the community prior to its release. It features Donald Mustard, creative director of Chair Entertainment. The podcast was conducted by Raczilla (Will Kinsler) and PixelK1tty (Natalie Brickell) and was released on July 6, 2012."Epic Games Podcast: Episode 4 with Donald Mustard ." Epic Games. N.p., 6 Jul 2012. Web. 6 Jul 2012. . The podcast can be found here. Elements Revealed in the Podcast Note: All questions and responses have been reworded and/or truncated to be more concise. 01:18 Q''': Where did you receive inspiration for the story of Infinity Blade? '''A: Many aspects of the game were inspired by other fiction and sci-fi media, as well as ancient history in the real world. Edgar Rice Burroughs was one such inspiration, as was Brandon Sanderson, author of the canon novel Infinity Blade: Awakening. 03:58 Q''': During what time period does Infinity Blade take place? '''A: While we are aware of the time during which the story takes place, we are not yet ready to reveal such info. 05:29 Q''': Are the Stone Demon and the Archivist immortals? '''A: The Stone Demon is not a sentient being. It actually consists of a similar technology to TEL, or a more advanced golem. It is only immortal as a robot or similar entity. The Archivist, despite having lived for a "very very long time", is not actually Deathless. He and similar beings can live for an eternity, making them immortal, but they can not be reborn after death. 07:24 Q''': What is the relationship between the story of Infinity Blade and the Book of the Dead, as well as Egyptian Mythology? '''A: We try to replicate not only the literal history of the Earth, but also the human nature of mythology - the way it is passed down and develops. In the world of Infinity Blade, the Deathless are obsessed with their immortality, and I feel that this is a concept also present in Egyptian mythology. Symbolically, Infinity Blade does not directly correlate to the Book of the Dead, but there are some "parallels" present. We named Siris very deliberately. His name is a reference to Osiris, the Egyptian god that symbolizes Rebirth and "the rising of the phoenix". We also deliberately made his name a palindrome, spelled the same forward and backward. The name "Ausar" was also chosen deliberately, as was the reason he lost his memory or who did that to him. The reason Ausar now uses the name Siris is also symbolic. 10:19 Q''': Is there a reason for the tattoos on Siris's body, or is the presence purely coincidental? '''A: There is definitely a reason. That reason will be developed more in the future. There is also a literal reason for the tattoos. We hoped that those observing each new Rebirth would realize that, with the tattoos, the same man was being born again and again, rather than a different individual being born each time. 12:33 Q''': What is the planet we see in the hologram at the end of Infinity Blade I, and how does this planet fit into the Infinity Blade Universe? '''A: I'd rather not answer that question in detail at the time. I will say that the hologram is critical to the storyline, and the planet shown is the one that the story is taking place on. 14:08 Q''': Raidriar and the Worker of Secrets wear similar armor. Why is that? '''A: It is known that, though the Worker is trapped, Raidriar can enter the Vault of Tears and interact with him. I will not answer the question directly, but Raidriar may have taken technologic advice from the Worker or otherwise received his technology (including armor). There may have been a deal cut between Raidriar and the Worker. 17:14 Q''': Who are the "ruling four" that Thane mentions? '''A: The ruling four are the four most powerful Deathless houses or "families". Thane is a part of House Ix, one of the families. The four houses formed the Great Pact, a part of which involved keeping the Worker of Secrets sealed away, with Thane guarding the main seal. The reason the Worker needed to be imprisoned was because the other Deathless had no means of killing him. Siris actually should have heeded Thane's warning instead of opening the Vault of Tears. 19:36 Q''': How did the storymaking process take place, and how did it begin? Was the entire storyline mapped out from the start? '''A: The storymaking process began about ten years ago between me and my brother Geremy. We see the current story revealed by Infinity Blade I, II, and Awakening as only a prerequisite to a much larger story. We've already established the universe 50,000 years before the current story as well as 50,000 years in the future. References Category:Media